This invention related to hair pieces for attachment to the hair of the head of a user for the purpose of supplementing the natural hair of the user either to enable a wider variety of hair styles to be imparted to the user's hair or, where the user is endowed with relatively sparse hair, to simulate the impression of a fuller head of hair. Known forms of hair pieces provided for these purposes terminate at an end thereof in a loop of elasticated or other suitable material relatively to which the hair is fixed and which is employed to attach the hair piece to the natural hair of the user. This is accomplished by the user folding back this end of her (or his) natural hair then piling it up on the top of the head in which position it is secured by hair grips usually of hairpin form which are relatively unobtrusive. The loop of the hair piece is then buried in the piled up natural hair and the hair piece is then secured as by hairpins or other suitable grips by the loop and/or the hair adjoining the loop, to the natural hair. The hair piece can then be arranged to suit the purposes of the user.
This procedure is tedious and requires a significant measure of skill for its implementation. It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair piece which may be natural or synthetic hair, which can be attached to the natural hair of the user in an improved and simpler manner than the hitherto been the case.